Forgotten
by Duchessfire
Summary: Sam and Dean go to put a stop to the final battle between Abaddon and Crowley...only to find someone they'd long since forgotten and will regret doing so.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**Hey everyone, so this is just something that I thought up of whilst skulking through Tumblr. Basically, I saw this one post, where it talked about Crowley and Abaddon fighting for the crown only to find that Adam is the king of hell and he...is..pissed with his brothers for forgetting him all this time. So yeah, and believe me, I love Adam...I just thought it would be an interesting idea. So yeah, tell me what you think.**

* * *

Sam and Dean looked on in horror at the sight of the two very powerful demons on the ground, covered in blood and rubble. They'd followed the coordinates sent by Cas, and found Abaddon and Crowley in the basement of abandoned church. 'Melodramatic assholes' Dean had called them, when he found that out. They'd gone down expecting to see a fight between the two demons, but instead what they found..it was a bloodbath, but it appeared something else had done this to them. Crowley groaned and struggled to get to his knees, the dried blood in his nose made it hard to breathe.

"Crowley, what the hell happened?" Asked Sam, going to his side, when a chuckle could be heard. Dean immediately pulled out his gun and looked around the room. His green eyes trying to adjust to the darkness, as someone stepped forward in the candlelight. His eyes widened when he saw Adam glaring back at him.

"Adam?" Said Dean in shock.

" Yup, that's me nice to see you again big bro...y'know since you abandoned me in that cage with Lucifer and Michael remember that?" Said Adam, bitterness and loathing in his voice as he looked at his brothers who were staring at him in shock.

" But how did you get out?" Asked Sam, Adam turned to him and narrowed his eyes...he was angry with his brothers, but he didn't know which one he was most angry at. Dean for picking Sam over him, or Sam for being picked instead of him.

"It's a long story...I've been in Hell for the past thousand years, Lucifer saw potential in me..y'know, the potential Sammy over there had? Yeah, he decided to make me one of his special children...he said I'd suffered enough, so he trained me, taught me, became more of a father to me than John Winchester ever was. Then..." He stopped and smirked as his brothers' eyes widened and their jaws went slack. " I took over, at least until these two idiots thought it would be wise to try to challenge me."

"Idiot? you...y-" Abaddon screamed as Adam turned to her, and made pain course through her very body.

"I thought I told you to stay down, dog." Said Adam in a cold voice, before once again turning to his brothers.

"Adam th-this isn't you." Said Sam, in an effort to try and tap into the good he knew was in there. All he got however, were Adam's cold, icy blue eyes glaring at him and a chuckle.

" And you know that how exactly Sammy? You didn't know anything about me and you still don't."Said Adam, Dean clenched his hands tighter around the gun, making Adam smirk.

" Are you planning on using that on me Dean? I thought we were family, and family always sticks together...isn't that the bullshit you tried feeding me? Well some family you are, you left me to rot in that cage for a thousand years! You completely forgot about me, and replaced me with some bogus prophet kid!" He exclaimed and they could see the pain and hurt in his eyes which slowly turned to anger and rage.

" Adam we're so sorry, but please it doesn't have to be this way. I know what power does to you, and it's not good it turns you into a monster." Said Sam, trying to reason with his little brother. " Please Adam...we don't want to hurt you."

" Oh but I want to hurt you Sam, I want to hurt both of you actually. " He smirked as he looked at Sam, still kneeling beside Crowley and stepped towards him. Immediately Dean pointed the gun at Adam, he knew that Sam would be angry at him for this...that Adam was their little brother, but right now Adam was going to hurt Sam...and his job was to protect Sam even if that meant hurting his other brother. He stopped and thought that through again. Realizing that, that was what incurred Adam's wrath in the first place.

"Y'know I met this girl down there Sammy, and she was a really hot one too goes by the name of Jessica...maybe you've heard of her?" He asked, his cruel smirk ever present on his face. Sam shook his head as he looked up at Adam who nodded.

"That's right, Jess had alot of interesting things to say about you Sam, don't worry though you'll hear them soon enough... after all you'll be joining her in Hell." Said Adam, grabbing Sam by the throat and lifting him up, when Dean tackled him to the ground causing him to let go. Adam disappeared in a puff of smoke before reappearing before was caught offguard by Castiel appearing and punching him in the face.

"Better late than never Cas." Said Dean, as he helped Sam up.

"Wait Cas, don't hurt him!" Exclaimed Sam, much to Dean and Castiel's bewilderment. Adam glowered up at them.

" I don't need your pity Sam, just you wait I'm going to get you back. The world started with Adam...it will end with Adam." He smirked and disappeared. Leaving them there in the cavern shocked.


End file.
